


alec is a bane

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [87]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: When Alec busted through the door breathless, Magnus can't help but greet him with wrinkles in his forehead.





	alec is a bane

One day:

Alec busted through the door and called for Magnus.

Magnus who was in his apothecary hurried to meet him at the door, worried that as always, something had gone wrong.

“Alexander, what's the matter?" He asked, about to brace himself for terrible news but soon noticed the biggest grin ever on Alec.

"It happened", Alec told him, still beaming from ear to ear, unable to stand still, tipping on tiptoes.

With wrinkles in his forehead at not knowing how to act to Alec's cryptic happiness, Magnus walked up to him and asked, "Alexander, exactly what happened?"

"They said it", he grabbed Magnus by the hand, held him around the waist and twirled to the music that played only in his head, "Today, at the Institute I was finally called by my married name", he twirled again with an hilarious laugh, "Maybe I should give everyone who calls me that a pay rise", he pondered in all seriousness, twirling again and stepping on Magnus's toes.

Magnus took a deep breath and laughed, deciding it best he waited a day or two before giving Alec his very first post mail addressed to— Mr. Alexander Lightwood-Bane.

\---

_magnus x alec [](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
